


firework, i feel like glitter

by xoxkimmiexox



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Richie is in love, Tumblr Prompt, eddie is cute, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxkimmiexox/pseuds/xoxkimmiexox
Summary: Richie never thought Eddie could look so good, and he also thought Eddie would never like him back.Both proven otherwise leaves Richie thinking he must be dreaming.





	firework, i feel like glitter

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my prompt requests from tumblr! richie is a pining mess and eddie's just the cutest boy in the world

Richie grabbed his blue windbreaker on the way out, knowing that even if he didn’t need it tonight, there was a chance that Eddie would. And Richie wanted to be the first to offer the boy warmth. His parents had gone out to dinner just a few minutes prior, and to what Richie could expect, wouldn’t be back until much later. The married couple often took nights off, marking those as their date nights. They would take a taxi to the city, dine at some fancy restaurant, get drunk out of their minds, and come back home in another taxi. In other words, Went and Maggie wouldn’t be in the best state of minds when they returned to even check on Richie. Meaning he didn’t really have to let them know that he too, would also be going out tonight.

Beverly had brought it up last week, saying that a coworker at her job was having a big party. It was located at some house that was a little further out in Derry, which vanquished any possibilities of the event getting shut down by the police. Everyone was hesitant at first, especially because they had never met Beverly’s work friends. 

It had been a job she got Sophomore year, when she found herself needing money for things she didn’t really want her aunt knowing about. Ben had helped her search around, and she finally settled on a little clothes shop downtown. Now it was a year later, and Beverly found not only an income, but an enjoyable pastime in the work. She spoke of her coworkers at times, Richie could recall one being named Maddie, the hostess of the party tonight, and another one was named something along the lines of Olivia? Olive? He wasn’t sure. 

But after a lot of convincing, and reassurance that they would all have each other, the friend group finally all agreed to go to Maddie’s. 

Richie, for one, was pretty excited. He didn’t find as much risk or fear in the new and different environment compared to his other friends. All he had to hear was a party and he was already getting ready to go. Eddie, though, had confided in Richie that parties always made him feel very self-conscious. As if everyone knew he didn’t belong, and that he stuck out like a sore thumb, was how he put it. Richie had told Eddie the only reason he stuck out like a sore thumb was because of how cute he was, Eddie didn’t agree. 

After endless promises to not leave Eddie’s side whatsoever at the party, Richie had gotten him to say he’d go, for the second time. So here Richie was, sliding his windbreaker on, and going down his stairs. He walked to the front door, grabbing his keys off of a small side table where he usually kept them. Eddie had also asked Richie to be his ride, to and back from the party. Even though this meant Richie couldn’t get shitfaced, he said he’d do so happily. Richie wasn’t lying, he’d do anything to make sure his best friend was safe, even if it meant not drinking a drop of alcohol tonight. Plus, just meant he’d remember all the memories perfectly, instead of blacking out halfway and waking up the next day with a terrible headache. Being drunk also meant not being confident Eddie was okay the whole time, which was really made Richie stay sober. 

Locking the door behind him, Richie walked down his driveway and over to his car. Entering the driver’s seat, he noticed an empty can of soda on the floor in the passenger’s side. If anyone asked, Richie would tell them it was just a reflex, something he had just gotten used to doing due to Eddie’s constant nagging. But the real reason he saw that can, grabbed it, and jumped out of the car to dump it in the trash can, was because he knew that the garbage would just be another reason for Eddie nerves to act up. Once he got back into the car, Richie made sure to pop in a cassette tape that was a copy of one he had previously given Eddie. It had been a random gift, not for any holiday or anything. Richie would never forget how excited Eddie had gotten, and how the hug Richie had gotten made him so flushed he couldn’t look Eddie in the eye for minutes after. Richie had made a copy of it because he liked listening to the same songs, imaging he was in Eddie’s shoes, thinking about how he’d perceive the music. 

After pressing play on the tape, Richie started the car up and began pulling out of his driveway. Then he made his way over to the Kaspbraks. 

Richie had called earlier, asking Eddie if his mother would be home. Well, Richie’s exact question had been if Mrs. Kaspbrk would be home for Richie’s quickie, but Eddie shut him up before he could get to the funny part. Eddie told him that his mom wouldn’t be home, and that the door would be open. But going in through the front door had never been fun for Richie. Ever since they were younger. It started off as a way to just sneak into Eddie’s room when he got bored. Then whenever he couldn’t sleep, or when he just really missed that boy. Eddie never turned him away, or shut him out. So even though he could have gone through the front door, climbing through Eddie’s window was just so much better. 

Parking in front of Eddie’s house, Richie paused the music, and climbed out of his car. He didn’t walk on the path, and instead went through the front yard, and around the house. He chuckled quietly to himself, imagining both Eddie’s mother’s horror if she had seen him stepping all over the grass. And despite his earlier joke, he thanked the universe she wasn’t home right now. 

Richie approached a very familiar tree, smiling at it. It had assisted him throughout all the past years when it came to reaching Eddie’s window. It was so perfectly placed! Richie swore that it was fate. He grasped a sturdy branch, then placed his foot against the trunk. Hoisting himself up, he then grabbed another branch, and moved his feet to the more base like part of the tree further up. If he hadn’t been so tall, he would have had to go up a few more branches. Yet even though Richie found milk absolutely disgusting, and his doctor used to tell him he wouldn’t be tall unless he drank some, his height had no effect. Unsurprisingly, Eddie’s window was open. Richie sometimes wondered if Eddie ever closed it, but he would never ask. That would probably send the smaller boy into a paranoid spiral, and he would never leave his window open ever again. And that would suck on Richie’s side. Clutching the frame of the window, Richie pulled himself into the room, softly landing on Eddie’s bed. He looked around for a second, wondering where the boy even was. Then his eyes landed on the attached bathroom door’s door, it being slightly ajar. Richie got up from the bed, his shoes making a little more noise than anticipated. 

“Hey, Rich,” Eddie called out, stopping Richie in his tracks. He let out a sigh, questioning how Eddie knew him by just his footsteps. Then he grinned.

“Oh, Eddie Spaghetti, you know me so well you can even tell what my footsteps sound like!” He exclaimed as he started to walk once more over to the bathroom. Instead of cursing out over the nickname, Eddie let out a laugh that Richie found so beautiful his heart hurt. When he approached the door, Richie pushed it open, his eyes landing on one thing specifically at first. 

There was a good amount of sparkly stuff all over the bathroom sink, glitter? Yeah, that was it. Confusion hit Richie, as he scrunched up his eyebrows, still staring at the sink. 

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” Richie asked.

Previously, Eddie had been facing the mirror, so Richie hadn’t gotten the best look at him. But at Richie’s question, Eddie turned around to face him, and the answer to what was asked apparent. Eddie was wearing a cropped, off-shoulder, lavender sweater. It exposed the freckles on his shoulders, ones he had gained over the summer. He had put the sweater under a pair of overalls, leaving one of the buckles undone, so the smallest part of his midriff was shown. The best part though, the part that truly made Richie feel like time had stopped, was the light pink glitter on Eddie’s face. It was simple, just in a pattern around his eyes. 

But man, was it fucking cute, Richie thought. 

And was Eddie’s hair curlier? It looked so nice, so nice that Richie could barely hold himself back from running his long fingers through it. But he managed to hold back. 

“Does it look bad?” Eddie frowned, which made Richie realize he had been staring. 

“No!” Richie’s burst out, then quickly gathered himself, “You look so pretty, Eddie.”

Noticing Richie’s use of his actual name, Eddie smiled, and believed the statement. 

“Thank you, I know there’s a mess, by the way. I’ll clean it up when we get back later,” Eddie gave him a light shrug, and lightly put his hand on Richie’s side (which made Richie lose his breath for a second) to get by. As Eddie walked out of the bathroom, Richie turned to watch him. Then he instantly regretted doing so, well, partly. Because God, did Eddie’s ass look great in those overalls. 

Richie was now sure that keeping the curly-haired brunette by his side all night was going to be no bother.

Eddie stood in front of his full body length mirror, to which Richie self-invited himself over to. They stood there for a second, in silence. Richie compared their outfits, nearly bursting into laughter at the differences. He wore a pair of black jeans, one of his favorite band shirts, and the windbreaker from earlier. He didn’t look anywhere as good as Eddie, that was for sure. He had had enough energy to put in his contacts though, feeling like that could always pull together a messy outfit. And once, Eddie had told him his eyes looked nice without his glasses, which was something Richie could never forget. Eddie must have been comparing their outfits as well, because then he spoke. 

“You’re the only person I know who looks as good as you do without trying,” Eddie said with a kind smile, looking at Richie through the mirror. It was a sweet, and genuine compliment. One that made Richie feel happy without even thinking about it. So he did something else without thinking about it. He turned to face Eddie, and brought him in for a hug. It was random, and weird, but Richie felt so warm on the inside, he had to show some affection. And the fact that Eddie didn’t instantly complain and push away, but just let himself melt in the hug, made Richie’s heart beat faster.

“You’re such a sweetheart, you cutie!” Richie went to ruffle up Eddie’s hair, but that’s when he pulled away. Fortunately, Eddie just laughed as he did so. 

“Don’t touch my hair! It took forever!” While the words sounded upset, the smile on Eddie’s face begged to differ. The atmosphere between them was calm, playful, and for a second Richie wished there wasn’t a party. He wished he could just stay here with Eddie, in his room, admiring how beautiful the boy he had liked for years looked. 

But he knew they couldn’t do that, not without Richie confessing. And even if Richie could muster up the courage to do that, Beverly would kill them both for ditching the party. 

“Ready to get rolling, my good pal?” 

Eddie nodded, and started to walk out his room’s door. Realizing he was going to leave the house the normal way, Richie quickly went over to shut Eddie’s window, but not locking it. Just for safety measures. Then he turned back around and lightly jogged to catch up with Eddie, who was already going down the stairs. Eddie rambled as they got in the car, mostly talking about his mother and his day. A part of Richie listened, as he always did. But another part of him could not get over how amazing Eddie looked. 

“You know, you might end up taking someone home tonight with how stunning you’re looking,” Richie cut Eddie off, not moving his eyes from the road. If he were to have looked over, he would’ve seen the pink tint that grew along Eddie’s cheeks, like a blossoming rose in the spring. 

“Stop it, Richie,” Eddie protested, after failing to come up with something better to say. “You know parties make me anxious and-”

“Hey, if you’re gonna get some, I don’t wanna be some cock block!” Richie laughed, but even Eddie could tell how painful it sounded, how forced and tense. With that, Eddie lifted his hand and brought it over Richie’s thigh, placing it down gently. 

“You’re not leaving my side, remember? And I… I’m not leaving yours,” His tone was soft, but the words hit hard. And combining that with the newly found heat Richie felt on his thigh underneath Eddie’s hand, Richie was sure he was going to crash this damn car. 

Maybe Richie had always liked Eddie, from the moment they had met. But it took him a little while to realize he liked Eddie in the same way he had liked Susan James back in fourth grade, how he thought she was the smartest girl in the class, and how her blonde hair was so shiny. When he did come to the conclusion that he wanted something beyond just a friendship with Eddie, it just made sense. There was no initial sense of shock, or denial. The concept of having a crush on Eddie just felt natural. Sometimes Richie wondered why everyone didn’t have a crush on the teenager. His eyes were so captivating, and his smile lit up a whole room. The way he spit out witty comments, putting up a good fight with Richie when every other friend merely brushed him off. Eddie had always given Richie a good run for his money, he had always liked that. But it was a kinder moments too, that Richie adored. How sometimes Richie just felt like shit, and that nothing mattered. And he couldn’t really find anything to specifically blame it on, but that just made things worse? He had a good home life, he was a smart kid, and his friends were great. Yet at moments, it still felt like the whole was falling apart. But that never lasted long, because Eddie was continuously there to put Richie back together. To promise him everything was okay, and even if nothing felt right, Eddie was there. Richie ended up always telling himself that, that the word could end and all he needed was Eddie.

He attempted a few times to confess his feelings, just let everything out. But he knew Eddie would never see him the same way. Even though everyone else always told Richie that Eddie was obviously flirting back, looking at him when Richie didn’t see, but it was all too good to be true. So after a while, he just stopped trying. Even if his feelings were forever cast away to exist as just thoughts within Richie’s mind, as long as Eddie was happy, everything was fine. It hurt, but it was fine. 

“Yeah, okay,” Richie finally replied, trying not to move his thigh. He was afraid that Eddie’s hand was like a sleeping dog, and that any movements would make it pull away. “So… does that basically mean that I’m the one taking you home tonight?” Richie smirked. 

Eddie scoffed, “Well, literally, yes. But not in that way, you weirdo.”

“You know you love it.”

“Barely enough to not jump out of this car every time you open your mouth.” 

They drove in silence for a while, Eddie eventually pulling his hand off of Richie’s leg. Even if the hand was gone, Richie could still feel the ghost upon his jeans, pressure slowly wavering and heat calming down. Richie looked off the road for a second, and glanced at Eddie. He was staring out the window, watching the trees go by. The party wasn’t much farther away, and they were going to arrive right about the time Richie had told Beverly that morning, around 7:30pm. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a beautiful orange and pink color. Suddenly, Eddie broke the quiet once more. 

“Skies get pink when it’s going to be a cold night.”

Richie grinned, shaking his head, “You’re such a smartie, Eddie.” 

“Oh gosh, like you’re not the one who’s been pulling A-pluses out his ass since he could read.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Richie joked, “Out of my ass, huh? Kinky,” 

“Nevermind, you’re a dumbass.” 

“Maybe… but I’m the dumbass that got us to the party!” Eddie looked away from Richie, gazing out the window once again. This time he saw a big house on what looked like quite the empty street when it came to other residents. The number of cars differed though, the amount being incredibly immense. Instantly Eddie’s eyes widened, and he shrunk into his seat. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be fun, okay?”

No reply. Richie sighed.

“Look, if you really want, we can turn this car right back around, and I’ll take you straight home. I’ll deal with Bev, you and I can listen to music in your room, and all that.”

Eddie’s face softened, a small gasp was let out from his lips. The lips that Richie noticed looked so soft and kissable in this light. 

“You’d really do that for me?” 

Richie chose his next words very carefully, “You know I’d do anything for you.” 

It was true. All of their friends probably knew it, Richie sure knew it. He would lay down anything and put Eddie before any of his needs. He was so insanely whipped, and at this point wasn’t ashamed of letting anyone know. Richie heard the way Eddie’s breath hitched, caught in his throat. Richie didn’t know what to do, with Eddie looking at him in that way. He looked so innocent, so beautiful. His eyelashes long, cheeks flushed. It didn’t help when Eddie licked his lips, nearly giving Richie a stroke. And it definitely didn’t help when Eddie undeniably looked down at Richie’ lips. 

“Anything?” Eddie’s whisper might have been hushed, but the words echoed loudly in Richie’s brain. 

“Anything, without a doubt.” 

There was just staring for a second, but it really felt like an hour. 

“I want you to take me home, Rich.” 

“Okay, that’s fine, I’ll let Bev know and we can-” Richie began speaking.

“But first, I want you to kiss me.” 

Richie couldn’t register what he had heard at first, convincing himself he had misunderstood. But the way Eddie looked at him, waiting for his response, indicated he wasn’t mishearing anything. Meaning… Eddie had truly said that. 

“Really?” Richie’s voice was raspy, he was barely able to choke the word out from his throat. Eddie gave him a slow nod, never looking away from Richie’s face. To both the boys, it felt as if there was nothing outside of the car. They were all there was in the world, only the two of them. 

Then Richie remembered how he never ceased to be okay with that, if it was just the two of them.

As long as he had Eddie. 

Richie moved his hand from where it had been shaking, holding the steering wheel. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he thought about how so much had led up to this moment for him, so much pining, so many daydreams. So much time he spent just imagining what this would be like, and here he was, about to kiss Eddie. 

He placed his hand lightly on Eddie’s cheek, partially afraid if he wasn’t cautious, Eddie might fade away and he’d wake up from whatever dream he was in. Then, Richie slowly moved his thumb across Eddie’s bottom lip. It felt so tender, something straight from heaven. What really did it was the small exhale of air that Eddie let out at that moment, the way it tickled Richie’s thumb, reminding him of how close he was. That’s what finally did it.

Richie did a combination of leaning forward as well as pulling Eddie slightly in, both resulting in lips colliding. Everything he had ever wanted was in the palm of his hand, literally. Eddie, the one person he felt fully safe and happy with him, was kissing him. Eddie, the best friend he had been head over heels for many years, was finally kissing him. He swore he was too stunned to move, but he still caressed Eddie’s cheek with his fingers. And when Eddie pushed a little harder into the kiss, Richie did so too.

Much to his dismay, the kiss did end, Eddie had pulled away but with a smile, so it was okay. 

“I’ve liked you for so long,” Eddie breathed out. 

“So… so have I.”

Eddie just chuckled lightly, then brought himself back into Richie, kissing him like before. Until it wasn’t like before, and Eddie’s hands were moving messily in Richie’s hair, and Richie’s mouth as opening slightly to let Eddie’s enter. Things got a little faster, less composed. Desperate was the best word, as they fumbled to keep kissing each other and never let the moment end. But when Richie lightly bit Eddie’s bottom lip and Eddie let out a soft moan, Richie knew they had to stop. He pulled away, then quickly put his seatbelt back on.

“Wait, what-” Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, concerned he had done something wrong. 

“We gotta get home, we have to get to your room, and do this in a bigger place,” Richie rambled, hopelessly wanting more. But he knew they shouldn’t do anything more in his car, Eddie deserved better, they both did. And maybe the other boy realized this because he then let a smile surface on his face and nodded at Richie. 

“Oh, but Richie?” 

Richie turned to look at Eddie, “Yeah?”

“You’ve got glitter all over your face.”

Looking in the car mirror, Richie discovered that Eddie was right. Because of how all over each other they had just been, Eddie’s face makeup had transferred over to Richie, but in a way less pretty way. It looked like Richie had just gotten a makeover by a five-year-old and their arts and crafts set. But he was so transfixed by the bliss of events, Richie could just laugh.

“Guess I do, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i always post these on my tumblr, which is in case you wanna check it out!  
thanks for reading :)


End file.
